iKnew It: Freddie Benson
by NinePiecesofEight
Summary: Freddie and Sam are Best Friends. Until Sam moves to Illinois. They can't forget each other. But Freddie heard that Sam is moving to Seattle, same as him! Can they recognize each other? Can they also accept the treachery going on between them?
1. How Can You Leave Me?

_**iKnew It:**_

**_Freddie Benson_**

**_

* * *

_**

* * *

CHAPTER ONE:

How Can You Leave Me?

* * *

"Freddie Benson! Push me higher!" Sam said while she's in the swing. "Okay, just be careful Sam!" I was worried that she'll fall again. Sam continued to giggle, and I smiled to see her happy everyday we play.

_I am Fredward Benson, in short, Freddie. I'm 16 years old and my best friend is Sam Puckett. These are my childhood days with her. I usually play with her all the time…until one day…_

"Freddie…I'm sorry." Sam said to me while I'm so confused, "Why Sam? You didn't do anything wrong." I replied, " Freddie, we're moving in Illinois. Please Freddie, keep this teddy bear so when we grew up, we can still remember each other." Sam said, so I was sad and shocked. " Sam, Please don't forget me okay? And we're always best friends right?" I replied with a crying voice, "Bye Freddie. Don't forget me!" We hugged so tight, and a tear dropped down Sam's cheeks, "Sam, don't cry. And I will soon be there too." I said while I tried to stop my tears to fall down. "Sam! Dear! We're leaving!" Mrs. Puckett called Sam, "Bye Freddie…" "Bye Sam! I will never forget you!". I ran away at Sam's house and went to our house and straight to my mom "Mom, we're going to follow Sam right?" I asked mom, hoping she would say yes. "Freddie, don't worry son." My mom said while she snuggled me. Mom always make me go calm and refreshed because of her beautiful smiles and hugs. That is why when i have a problem, I always run to her.

1 week after, I tried to forget what happened. So I really forgot it. Me and my mom we're laughing almost every night because of this Japanese game show. I was happy though. Months had passed, my mom didn't received any phone call from Sam, even from Mrs. Puckett. "Maybe Sam did forgot me." I said to Mom, "No Freddie, You know Sam, she's not like that." My mom replied while she looked me in the eyes with a smile. I was refreshed of mom's smile, so I decided to go at the nearest food store. I was accompanied by mom. When we arrived, I saw this fat cakes, the super delicious snack me and Sam used to eat before and after we play. I can't think of anything and anyone but Sam. Sam always takes over my whole mind.

So the next day, I hoped to be happy. I hugged mom and gave her a big grin and ran. She wondered why I was so happy. Well, not that happy. I went to the living room and watched with mom, on the corner of the couch, I saw the teddy bear that Sam gave me. That teddy bear means a lot to me and it reminded me again of Sam. When will I forget her? She isn't my best friend anymore.

* * *

Please review and tell me what you think. I'm not good at making stories but I need your opinion.

_Thanks to my beloved cousins, they told me Fan fiction and they really inspired me a lot. _

_Thanks to my parents, they let me sleep late so I can finish my story._

_This story is my first._

_Thanks for reading!_


	2. iForgot But iRemembered

_**iKnew It:**_

_**Freddie Benson**_

_**

* * *

**_

CHAPTER TWO:

iForgot But iRemembered

* * *

Three years with no Phone calls, it's my 10th birthday today. I wonder if Sam remembered my birthday, because she never did. I promised not to forget Sam's Birthday but she forgot mine. I'd never thought it would come to this. I thought me and Sam would end up in CNN being the best friends ever at New York. Well. "Mom! What's my present?" I asked mom smiling, She handed me over a box, a blue wrapped box., about a size of a pizza box. I was so excited to open it, but on the other side, I'm afraid because mom would give me a pizza…on my birthday. But I was excited though, I nearly forgot my name because it's my 10th birthday and my present has to be good! So my Aunt and Uncle is watching me as they we're smiling, I slowly unwrapped the blue paper until I saw what's inside "Surprise Freddie!" Mom shouted "Mom! Why did you bought this to me! This is expensive! We can't afford this stuff! " I was worried mom could have financial problems after this. It's a Laptop. Wait…It's a Laptop! It's a Laptop! "Freddie it's your 10th birthday! Now, Surprise!" Mom was happy to see me smiling. I hugged her and yelled the sweetest I love you with Thank You. *Sighs* I wish Sam could see me looking happy like this, too bad…If she's still here, she would be the one beside me, If she's still here, she would help me open my gift, if she's still here, I would be completely happy on my birthday. Well too bad Fredward, she'd maybe forgotten me.

Well I wondered this days. If Sam forgot me, why can't I forget her? Well, when we fought in some times, she always start the fight, I should forget her first! Well the problem is…I can't. If there's one thing I could do to bring her back again. I'll clean their old house? I'll clean her swing? I'll buy her thousands of fat cakes? I can do that! Ugh…Never mind. For good sake my mom is still here taking care of me. I hope mom wouldn't leave me and forget me like Sam did. I wonder what she's doing right now?

Sam's POV- *Sighs* Does Freddie remember me? I couldn't greet him because my mom's now dating a weather man, so she always carry her phone. I'm now a loner and I can't find friends like Freddie. I'm a loner in this place! Yesterday, while I was heading home, from a food store, I just dropped a few things of what I bought, the boys who are holding skateboards, laughed at me. Freddie doesn't do that, he'll help me if he's here. Oh…Maybe he forgot me. Because he never called for years! Maybe he's now hanging out with cool friends, not like me, I'm just a simple girl who want some new friends and afraid to replace my best friend but I don't have to. I wish I can be happy here, No swing, No mom—Dating, No friends and especially…NO FREDDIE. And they're not selling FAT CAKES at any food shop or supermarket blah blah! Freddie, I miss you. I wish you miss me too.

Hey Freddie here. Blah. I'm eating fat cakes with NO ONE. Yeah…no one. This night I was walking at the sidewalk observing some houses, I bumped someone. She's a kind-looking girl . "Oh I'm sorry." I said but I was not looking "Freddie?" she know me? "You live just about there right?" She said., "Yes but how did you know my name?" I asked her, "Well my name is Carly, your best friend Sam used to mention your name all the time." She replied, well really? Maybe Sam didn't forgot me. I didn't know that Sam has other friend? I just said my name and also said that I can't talk because I'm now heading home. So I went home and sleep. Good night Sam.

* * *

Please review and tell me what you think. I'm not good at making stories but I need your opinion.

_Thanks to my beloved cousins, (they told me Fan fiction) and they really inspired me a lot._

Thanks for reading!_  
_


	3. iRegret It All

_**iKnew It:**_

_**Freddie Benson

* * *

**_

_**

* * *

**_

CHAPTER THREE:

iRegret It All

* * *

Hello… This is Freddie. I'm now 16 years old.

This is 6 years after. And I'm still here. Me and Carly are close friends. So still no phone call, 9 years, imagine that. We've been playing since we we're 4 years old. But together for seven years, and this is what she pays me after what I've done to make her happy for four long years? Ugh. I'm bored. Did I mention that I'm now into techy stuff? I'm sure good at that. Carly's friend, Missy, is now my friend too. We've been hanging out since I met Carly along the street. Mom does like me seeing this way. She now see me with new friends by my side. Carly is extraordinary nice and funny, while Missy is not that nice to me and all those people around her. We usually go to the same school, Green Leaf High. We laugh together and watch together at Carly's Apartment. At least I'm happy, and I've totally forgotten of my sad past, and now depending on my exciting future, Carly's cute… So…*laughs* nothing. I will not talk about Sam anymore. Sam had been selfish. *Telephone rings* I'd better get that. "Hello?" "Fred, let's get a smoothie, the three of us. It's a pretty boring day." Carly called me. "Yeah sure." I put on a leather jacket…Oh me, I got cooler. Just kidding. I just walked to smoothie central and saw Carly with Missy…ugh. "Hey" I said "Freddie, thank God you're here, smoothie central's crowded." Carly said to me, but then Missy held my shoulder, "Leather Jacket?" Missy is irritating. So I got a mocha. Guava is no more available. I don't really know why I drink guava smoothie. Some said it's gross. When we we're sitting at the shop, Carly just asked a surprising question "Hey Freddie and Missy, would you like us to create a web show?" "What?" Missy said "I don't know, it's up to you. Fine to me." I said " I'm not doing a web show with you!" Missy just said with a high pitch, whoa. Almost everybody at the shop heard that noise. "Why missy?" Carly asked "Why does every answer need an explanation!" Missy shouted again " I'm politely asking you!" Carly said "I'm leaving" Missy said. Then Missy spilled her Smoothie all over the floor. So we ended up cleaning Missy's mess. So it's just me and Carly now.

I woke up the next morning, and the phone had been ringing, so I answered it. "Hello?" I said "Freddie? Is that You!" WHAT ON EARTH! It's Sam! Whoo! Samantha called me! Wait…Why am I happy? So what I did is I slammed the phone. But the last thing I heard her say is "I miss y…." is that I miss you? *sighs* Does Sam never did forgot me? …..So I didn't want to call back. I'll let her suffer for what she did. It took me 9 years! 9 years to wait for that single phone call! But now…I didn't get a chance to tell her how much I miss her. Ugh. I regret it all! Why did I have to hang up! Now I can't call her back, because she'll ask me why did I just hung up. Stupid. I'm always stupid. "Fredward? Who called? " Mom asked me "Umm….it's, it's just a prank call." I lied. Because if I tell the truth, Mom would have scold me the whole day.

I regret it! Ugh! Curse you telephone! I wish Sam would call me again. But after 9 years! I just can't face her now! " Freddie?" Carly was just right at my back "Carls? Why are you here?" I asked. Man, he ruined my moment. "I'm bored, but are we still making the web show?" Carly asked me again "I don't know Carly. I think it's a hard thing to do." I replied. "Mm. Well you should think of it very well.". That's the bad thing about Carly, If she wants, she'll have to get it. *sighs* I disappointed Carly like Missy did. So here…alone. By my side is a phone. Waiting for Sam. Wait! Do I just miss her friendship or do I love her?

* * *

Please review and tell me what you think. I'm not good at making stories but I need your opinion.

_Thanks to my beloved cousins, __**supercrazy and MNM16,**__ (they told me Fan fiction) they really inspired me a lot._

Thanks for reading!_  
_


	4. iMove To Seattle

_**iKnew It:**_

_**Freddie Benson**_

_**

* * *

**_

CHAPTER FOUR:

iMove to Seattle

* * *

"Freddie, did you took a bath this morning?" Mom said. Mom has been really overreacting about my hygiene. I just surfed in the internet do nothing. I just can't think of anything to do. I can't call Carly because I don't want to, I can't call Missy because she's irritating me, I can't talk to mom because she might let me take a bubble bath again. I just took a nap.

It's two in the afternoon, I just woke up. Well, I feel better now. I dreamt of Sam and I will be reuniting in some place called…I don't know. I went into the kitchen and saw mom cooking fries, French fries, what a good snack for a lazy afternoon this day. I ate my fries and licked the ketchup, it's so nice. But…I just kept on wondering why I had that dream. Maybe me and Sam will be reuniting? *sighs* I hope so, *turned on the music –Before the storm-* this music really is inspiring. Well I'm not gay to listen to Jonas Brothers and Miley Cyrus. *replaced the music with –Carry on my wayward son by Kansas* is this rock country? Well I'm not really inspired in some kind of rock songs. I sat on couch and stare at the walls. But then mom just called me to go to kitchen, so I just went there. "Um mom why?" "Freddie, you and me are moving to Seattle!" mom shouted "Seattle? What? Why?" I was shocked "I just thought of moving there for you, because our closest relatives lives there." Mom said "uh…ok? But what about Carly? She's still my friend." I replied "I called Carly's older brother Spencer that they really wanted to move there since Carly was 7." "Really? Um…sounds cool mom!" I said. Wait a minute…That's it! That's it! It's really it! The place I dreamt of is SEATTLE! Whoa. It's just so surprising, whoa! It's surprising that my dream came true, and maybe Sam and me will do reunite. What a day. I just missed Sam like it hurts.

"Fredward!" mom called me but I was upstairs with my eyes closed trying to sleep again, to dream about that iReunite with Sam dream. "Freddie! Come down here" mom shouted down the stairs *sighs* "coming!" I shouted. So I went downstairs but I when I'm already on the last step I just had this flashback. Me and Sam we're…we're…playing on the swing, while I push her, Sam was laughing. Oh come on man! 7 year old flashback just sucks. It made me stop going down the stairs. But then "Freddie, did you hear me?" mom was in front of me "Oh…sorry, I just had a…you know…I swallowed." I replied "Now come down here." So I came down, the telephone was not in the what do you call that? The thing where the phone is placed, so I know mom was talking to someone but who? "Yes…okay, this is Freddie, right by my side, you can talk to him." The words I hear from mom's mouth "um who's that? Is that someone I know…" I was shocked because I know it's Sam! "Sam? Sam!" I ran upstairs and straight to my room, mom tried to grab my shirt but I was to fast. "Fredward talk to her!" mom can't leave the phone, so I gently came out of my room and listen, "Oh Sam, Freddie did miss you, he haven't forgot you, and good thing you and you're mom are also moving to Seattle, but you didn't get to tell Freddie because…he might have been shy to talk to you." Mom said , I was surprised too.

So the next day mom woke me up "Freddie, we're going to pack, we're leaving today." I changed my shirt and there was a travelling bag beside my closet, I walked to it and there's a note "Freddie, this is your BFF, Sam, I just want you to know that I never did forgot you like you did. I'm so happy we'll get to see each other again! Freddie, I dictated this to your mom, So I just really missed you….Love, Samantha." Ha! Wow. Sam and me are really reuniting! What a happy day it is! So we packed and went to the airport with Spencer, Mom, and Carly. Me and Carly we're sitting next to each other while, Mom and Spencer are talking. I'm listening in my iPod song called "The Way You Look Tonight" by Someone. I slept. And woke up with Seattle on my window! "Whoa!".

* * *

Please review and tell me what you think. I'm not good at making stories but I need your opinion.

_Thanks to my beloved cousins, __**supercrazy**__**, redstargurl**__** and MNM16,**__ (they told me Fan fiction) they really inspired me a lot._

Thanks to Kpfan72491, seddiecreddie12, seddie lover for the reviews and **TheLaugher1234** for being the first reviewer!

Thanks For Reading!


	5. iThink She's Sam

_**iKnew It:**_

_**Freddie Benson **_

* * *

_**

* * *

**_

CHAPTER ONE:

How Can You Leave Me?

* * *

(Previously…"Whoa." Freddie said while he arrives at Seattle.)

"Oh My Go. This is my first time to fly across the country!" Carly shouted. Then mom saw me gussying up, "Freddie? Is that eye bags?" "Um…I don't kn…" I replied but I mom interrupted "Do you sleep on the right time? You know that eye bags are unhealthy Fredward." Mom said. She just won't stop. So Carly woke up Spencer "Spencer…Spencer…We're in Seattle!". I was surprised. It's like we didn't traveled that long. But yeah we did. So here we are…Landing! I'm about to touch the Seattle ground. Blah blah. When we're at the exit of the Airport, I saw this you know…wow. This…Beautiful blonde hair girl. She kind of remind me of Samantha Puckett. Oh…right, where is Sam? She'll be here right? *sighs* or maybe she won't…Meh. This will be a fresh start for me, a Seattlish fresh…Ahh…I'm gonna make new friends here in Seattle, because this place looks…you know…umm, friendly?

Sam's POV, *sighs* where is Freddie? He must be here. Isn't he excited to see me after that sad past? Wait! Wow! Like Oh my God, who is that Freddie look-alike right over there? He kinda looks like Freddie but…he's not Fredward. So here we are… Seattle, the place of fat free fladoodles. Oh right, does Seattle have fat cakes in some supermarket? I didn't get to eat Fat cakes for years already. It's not super fair in some kind of "No Fat Cakes" place. That dude is very hot! He's my type. Can't believe it, I fell in love in here.

Um…hello? Are you still there? It's me Freddie. Should I ask the name of that super hot totally pretty nice-looking girl who is 7 meters far from me? Mmmm… Well it's a very shy thing to do. So we rode a taxi cab to our new place, Bushwell. Carly's apartment is right in front of ours. So when we arrived, I saw our whole new shiny place "Good pick mom." "Oh thank you." Mom replied. So I got tired with all that big moving thing all the way here, and I'm too tired to help mom un pack, so I sneaked quietly to Carly's apartment. "Hey Fredward." Carly approached me "Wow nice place.' I appreciated their new apartment. "Good thing we've got furnished units that have right amount for us to afford." Carly replied "Yeah…" so lingered their place and I saw Spencer watching and he's seriously happy with their new plasma screen TV. Carly saw me observing Spencer "Yeah, he's very happy with our TV." "It's plasma!" Spencer shouted. So the elevator's cool, the microwave's hot, and the kitchen's awesome. So I went back to my bedroom and my things weren't there. So I came down but mom wasn't there, I turned on the kitchen light, and I saw mom angry, "You didn't helped me Freddie. You we're supposed to help me unpack." "I was tired." I replied "So am I, now where have you been?" "I was just in my bedroom." I replied "Before you went to your bedroom?" mom replied "I was at Carly's apartment. So mom handed me over my things on boxes, "Here, now unpack." So I went upstairs and looked into the window, someone's moving near the building and it's the hot girl I saw. Oh yeah! Now we can be friendly neighbors.

30 minutes later, I'm now finished. So I went downstairs and my mom cooked Fries, again. But that's my freakin' favorite. So I finished that fries for like 3 minutes it was so delicious. And I checked out the girl who's my new neighbor. I approached her and she really looks like Sam, and I saw her carrying a bag of fat cakes. "hey." I said, "um hello…I saw you at the airport, where do you live?" she asked me "Just right this big building, 5th floor. Name's Freddie." "Strange…I once had a friend named Freddie and he does look like you." She replied "Really? Cause you look like my friend too. What's your name?" I asked "Samantha, Samantha Puckett." "Ohh…really strange. My friend who looks like you have the same name." I replied. "Haha. But please call me Sam. Sorry, my mom's calling me." Then she walked right into her house. Super strange. She looks like Sam, she likes fat cakes, She's nice like Sam, and her name's Sam. It's really odd. But it's impossible, she don't dress like that. But…iThink she's Sam.

* * *

Please review and tell me what you think. I'm not good at making stories but I need your opinion.

_Thanks to my beloved cousins, __**supercrazy**__**, redstargurl**__** and MNM16,**__ (they told me Fan fiction) they really inspired me a lot._

Thanks to Kpfan72491, seddiecreddie12, seddie lover for the reviews and **TheLaugher1234** for being the first reviewer!

Thanks For Reading!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing :) **


	6. iMet Sam's Twin

Hey... i was eating when i'm typing and making this story in the computer. Sorry if there's some wrong grammar or spelling. I was eating lunch ok?

* * *

_**iKnew It:**_

_**Freddie Benson**_

_

* * *

_

CHAPTER SIX:

iMet Sam's Twin

* * *

Today's a fresh day, the weather's good and nice and I like it. But it reminded me of the Sam who lives next door. But yeah, I think, I'm slow, that is Sam is Sam. Yeah I know, they're one. It's very obvious. I just don't want to tell her or anyone because I'm not sure. And there are many places in Seattle that the real Sam could live. It's nine in the morning and I'm watching some news…Wait what! Missy? Missy's on Fox News? And she launched her very first web show? ? What kind of domain name is that? It doesn't sound like a normal web show thingy. That is why she doesn't want to do a web show with Carly, she want to do it herself. Well, at least she's now happy. She achieved her big lifetime dream.

So my breakfast is Grape juice and bacon? Mhm…it's good and delicious though. I went down to the little super market and bought fat cakes. So when I was about to check out, I saw Sam. "Hey." I said "Umm…Do I know you?" she said. What? She can't remember me? Even for one day? "Your name is Sam right?" I asked her "Sam? My name is Melanie. Maybe your—" she replied but I interrupted "Melanie? We met yesterday, and your name is Samantha Puckett. You can't play jokes on me right now, I know your name." I said, she giggled "Maybe your thinking about my twin sister." "What?" Twin sister? How unbelievable. Real Sam doesn't have a twin. A twin? Melanie Puckett? Sam doesn't say a word about that. "You're her twin sister?" I replied "Uhuh, and I'm buying fat cakes for her." She said "How weird. By the way, where is she?" I asked "At home, hungry for fat cakes." She replied. So I said goodbye and leave. But why if Sam really does have a twin? But why didn't I saw Melanie for 9 years ago on Sam's house?

Sam's POV, where is my fat cakes? Melanie's should be here by now. So 1 minute later, Mel arrived. "Hey met your friend. The boy who likes fat cakes." She said "Freddie? He didn't know I have a twin and I think he's my best friend 9 years ago, Freddie Benson?" I replied "Well. I shall leave you, and your fat cakes, to it…" I just don't want to let Freddie know that I already know he's the Freddie from the past. I may not be sure.

These fat cakes are absofreakinlutely awesome! But let's get back to the twin thing. Sam have a twin? Twin? Sam and Melanie are twins? I just can't believe it. We've been playing for four years, she's my best friend, I know her, but I didn't know that she have a twin sister? But I'm not really sure she's the Sam from the past ok? She didn't tell me. Does Sam hid Melanie in the closet whenever I visit their home 9 years ago? Oh come on man. I can't get it. Does she know I'm the Freddie? If we're just brave to tell each other what we think.

That's it. I'll just have to relax with Carly. "Carls, does Sam have a twin?" I asked, she's right by my side on her apartment. 'Um. I don't know…Freddie, it's been 9 years. And you can't still forget that Puckett!" Whoa. Does Carly trying to push away Sam from my memory? That's not a best friend's doing. "Why? Sam's my best friend. And you can't let me forget her." I said " She's not your best friend! She left you! I'm your best friend now! If you can't forget her, get out of my apartment!" I was super shocked. So I just walked away and went straight to sit in the couch. Sam's my Best Friend, and I don't have to forget her. Now I just have to sleep this things.

* * *

Please review and tell me what you think. I'm not good at making stories but I need your opinion.

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. ;]**


	7. iM UPSET

_iKnew It:_

_Freddie Benson

* * *

_

CHAPTER 7:

iM U-P-S-E-T

* * *

"Freddie, I'm here to say sorry about what happened yesterday…I'm sorry." Carly came in the door, "Nah. It's nothing. I know you don't mean it."

"But Freddie, that was a long time ago."

"I know…I can't alright?"

"Once, I had a teddy bear, named Flint. He was very loyal. But my mom said that someday, I'm gonna have to give away Flint. And I realized that mom was right. Sometimes we have to give away our things."

"She's not an object Carly." I said, because our memories are very hard to forget.

"Well…Treat her like one. It'll be easier."

"I don't want to treat her like an object, like a teddy bear or a donation. I don't want to forget her and I don't want it to be easier." Carly still tried to force me to forget my best friend. This was confusing.

"You should Freddie. Sam left you and turned away from you. But me, still here!"

"You don't know anything."

I said goodbye and went straight to my bedroom. But to me this isn't a fight, just a BIG misunderstanding between me and Carly. I want to make it up to her. But Sam, I will never forget her. Mom heard me running on the way upstairs, so she came up "Freddie? Are you okay? Is something Wrong?" "Mom I'm okay. Just go downstairs!" "I'll be making Breakfast" I kept quiet "Your favorite! Okay" I stood and checked if mom was still there. Moms can be really interfering.

I went out to check some depressing books around the book store in front of the building.

"Yup... How to cut your hair, Vampire Thoughts, Medieval…anything else? These books are old! I've read this many times." He was talking to himself, a saleslady looks at him "Sir? Are you okay?" "Uh…Yeah." Then I walked away. I don't want anyone talking to me right now alright? I'm irritated. I'm just here to buy the books that's perfect for this horrible day.

Blah, blah, blah. It's 2 in the Afternoon, not the exact time Samantha left me standing saying so many goodbyes. Blue…Black…White…Green…so relaxing.

-flashback- "Wow. Sam, I love your laugh." I said in my mind, She is the friend, the happiness, cure to my loneliness. "Hey Fred! Get here! I got some ice cream for you!" we still play together, back in years. She always brought some money to the park so we can always eat our second favorite snack, VANILLA ice cream. Yum. Well…too bad, the world's been warming now, Ice creams may melt. I love these times. –Norm- "Freddie, you still did not eat." Mom went in my room, I was lying on my bed, with no pillows underneath my head, "Didn't you saw the Don't Come in sign on the door?" I replied "Freddie. Go down and eat immediately." "How about no." "Fredward Benson, go down and eat." Mom was already turning red "Mom, I'm upset." "I cooked baked potatoes for lunch. Come on Freddie, and later you'll be helping me with the grocery." "No way." She stared at me for a while, making a complete eye contact with me, then left slamming the door. My picture of me and mom fell down and cracked. Fine. I regret what I've done. "Coming." I shouted.

"Freddie what's gotten into you my dear?" "MOM, I followed you downstairs, I ate you potatoes and smiled, please don't ask me again." "I'm here to help. I'm your mother. Why are you upset?" OOH, How irritating, "It's because me and Carly just had a misunderstanding." I left.

* * *

June 10 2010  
The last UPDATE from ME.  
I'm truly Very sorry.

Anyways, It's here already!  
Freshly Written at 1:25 in the afternoon!  
I wasted so much IMAGINATION and IDEAS, i haven't ate lunch.  
And my mom will be FREAKING out because I did not eat on time.

Okay okay...  
Uhm...add me on Facebook if you want to know how BUSY I am.  
Just Kidding. (Gianne Alabaso)  
(I'm a FILIPINO)

F-I-N-E.

I LOVE WRITING.  
Oh! Also, I'm also writing a new story...still on paper.  
"Fences"  
"Bad Black"  
It's not actually a Fan Fiction.  
It's my OWN story.  
:DD

THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR GOING BACK HERE IN "iKNEW IT" FOR CONTINUING READING THIS STORY!

I LOVE YOU ALL!

:DD

P.S. Create more Reviews please!  
Say what you think!


	8. iCall, iHappy, iThink and iFatcakes

_iKnew It:_

_Freddie Benson_

CHAPTER EIGHT:

iCall, iHappy, iThink and iFatcake

Sam's POV, *Snuggling a teddy bear* Meh…I'm lonely. No T.V. for a week, cuz' Mom caught me sneaking in the kitchen, opening the fridge and licking some of her Special ice cream she bought in Alaska last year…WAIT! Last year? Gosh, I must've eaten spoiled ice cream! *Sighs* Whatever…Mom's brainless. She didn't know I can watch television on the internet, "Sam, I forgot, no networking or any technology that lives there in you're dirty room" she peeked through the door…WHAT THE? What is she? A mind-reader? She just can't NOT ALLOWED NOT ALLOWED me like that! She's just my mom right? Well…She is my mom but she never loved me though. Nah.

Freddie's POV, What a good day. I'm refreshed. I slept all the way through yesterday without washing my body and brushing my teeth! Ha! *Looking at mirror* Ugh. I look bad. I went inside the bathroom to brush my hair. I reached out my hair brush in the Medicine cabinet and_ woah! I stink! *Sniffs again* Ugh! I better take a bath! *Went inside the shower a took a bath.*

.Telephone Rings. (New Hallway Phone, Not Downstairs.)

.Freddie's in a robe.

"Hello?"

"What's up?"

"Huh? Who's this?"

"Carly."

"Oh…"

"One last time Freddie, I'm super sorry."

"Okay."

"You're still mad right?" Carly sounded like crying or something?

One Simple answer, "No."

"You sound mad Freddie."

"Well I'm not."

"Oh…Okay…alright. Bye, See ya."

Okay? That was weird. She didn't start a fight. She always start a fight and at the end, I'm always the bad one. But at least we're cool now!

I went downstairs and skipped breakfast. I'm on a diet :). And I'm off to the Food store! Blah. I'm walking. When i'm near the door, I saw Carly, "Hey…" "Hey…" "Doing Fine?" She asked "Yep, You?" "Good." Then we stared at each other's foot and went away.

Carly's POV, What was that! Just like that! Hey, hey, Doing fine?, Yep- Ugh! Freddie has turned into a snob! We just fought for like a couple of days and THIS! Whatever…

Freddie's POV, Well…I'm not here for a conversation, I'm here for my babies, a.k.a. Fat Cakes. I grabbed one whole pack of fat cakes- Oh look! Fladoodles! Wait, I don't eat fladoodles. I checked out and saw Sam. I was the first one to approach, "Sam!—Um...Are you Sam or Melanie?" She laughed "I'm Sam. Nice to see you again Fred," We both laughed...what a nice time. "I bought fat cakes! Want some?" She stared at the fat cakes for a second and "Uh...You don't want to give me that. I may eat all of it." Her expression was like "I can't help it!" but instead she said "I'll just take one." She carefully dipped her hand on the bag of fat cakes and took a deep breath. "Bye!" And ran very fast with one fat cake on her hand. Oooh…She's obsessed with fat cakes! Just like me!

Carly's POV, *Saw Freddie staring at the blonde hair girl* That's Why! This hallucination of him really won't stop! She thinks of Sam and then likes another girl that lives right across our building! Oooohhhh, This is will really stop!

Hello? Are you still with me? Did you listened to me? Ugh...Ok I'll just say it again. Samantha Puckett is the girl, the playmate and friend I can't forget. But this girl, who lives beside our building is the Sam. I mean the Sam WHO'S BACK FROM MY CHILDHOOD MEMORIES. Wait…She's back! Oh come on! I was absofreakinlutley STUPID! I didn't thought of that from the start! But what if…She isn't? But what if…She doesn't recognize me? But…Her mom back then was different. Mrs. Puckett was Gentle, Kind and Respectful but now…Ugh. Short hair? Piercing? Shouting? This is not MRS. PUCKET! Maybe this is her Aunt or relative or someone? Nevermind. All I have to think about now is the Sam back then.

* * *

Zup.  
It's 2 days away from the end of our Sembreak.  
(_NO!_!)

I've been really inspired these days.  
That's why i already uploaded 2 chapters in one MONTH! Yay!

THANKS:  
Bartsim18, Kpfan72491, xcrozzybabezx (i hope you finally understand it now...Just message me if not.)

randomness 101-Seddie Fan, and Nataliar. FOR REVIEWING.

AND MY COUSINS WHO ALREADY READ THIS, Thanks to you too. I'll never forget the time you told me Fanfic.

I LOVE YOU ALL!


	9. iAm Too Invincible

_iKnew It:_

_Freddie Benson_

CHAPTER NINE:

iAm Too Invincible

* * *

The **Sam** back then.  
The Sam back then doesn't eat fat-free fat cakes. Neither do I. I don't even understand why it's FAT-FREE when it's constantly called as Fat Cakes. But still, we don't eat FAT-FREE FAT CAKES. That idea was really stupid.

The last time I heard Sam sing was, never. Now she's singing some French songs that came from the movie Ratatouille. I swear. She don't sing. But when I heard her, it felt like the clouds are vanishing from the sky and you're smelling T-bones everywhere. Speaking of T-bones, a piece of meat got stuck on my teeth. It took me a couple of hours to remove it. Then mom got worried and said "You'll have cavities! That meat will be turning to black causing you so much pain!" Oh c'mon! She even wanted me to go to the dentist that night. I'm 100% sure I will be embarrassed in front of everyone with my mom speaking to her 16 year old son like a kid. Let's say, DOUBLE EMBARASSED. She will bring me to a children's dentist, where paper monkeys are hanging on the ceiling. But let's look on the bright side, I found some dental floss on the medicine cabinet and showed mom I'm too invincible to go to the dentist. Har di har har.

Okay. This time I'm going to talk about my, long-lost friend who is already found now, Sam. I got plenty more hours to gather my courage to her out. Is that too…um…rushing? Nah. We've been close for years, now it's time to go to the next step. So I promised myself no turning back. I took a bath and made sure I used conditioner. I have to look good. She won't be pleased to see me looking like a rag. I put on some of my plaid shirts and jeans, and I have some sneakers to go with that. A typical teenage boy, Freddie Benson. I like the sound of that.

I sneaked out the door. And headed to Sam's. I carefully knocked and a plumber opened it. I can tell he's a plumber. He got the name tag, the wrench and some greasy uniform. "Is anyone there?" "Me." Okay, I know that. "I mean the Pucketts. Are they home?" He was giving me some frowns and rolling eyes. "Kid, if you need anything, just ask me." "I need a Puckett." Okay, that line was very, ungracious. Haha, 'I need a Puckett', It should've been 'I need someone who lives there.' "I'm a Puckett. Now what brings you here?" What? He's in their family? "You live with them?" "Yes." Okay…he's not a plumber. "What's with the outfit?" I asked him, "If I'm not the one you're looking for, would you leave now cause I'm busy." Then there came a side of me that is jumping and celebrating because this won't be the time, but there's another side of me who is all disappointed. The man started to close the door as my foot blocked it open, "Where did they go?" "The twins went to the park and the rest are sleeping upstairs." I was about to ask who he was, because maybe he's lying and he's a burgular or something." But he instantly closed the door. I keep asking myself if I'm going to the park or not, but nothing can break the promise!

Haha. Instead going straight to the park, I went home. I got pretty hungry so I opened up the fridge and searched in the lower part. There's left over t-bone, toast, orange juice, grapes and PERFECT! A cheeseburger! Besides fat cakes, there is also a cheeseburger to drool on.  
A cheeseburger to make my day!  
Ask Sam on a date, what wil she say?  
Hmmm. That was good. I meant the lines. I still haven't stopped day dreaming while looking at the burger. I grabbed it and closed the fridge. Oh, Great. Mom was behind. "We still have some Vegetable Terrine." Terrines will make me puke. "No thank you." I flashed out of the kitchen with my FOOD, and went directly to the living room to watch Tom and Jerry. 'Get out there and be a man.' Okay, who said that?  
Do I have guts to ask her out today?  
Besides she's away.  
Maybe tomorrow for sure. Maybe today, maybe. Maybe, the promise will be kept. Alright. Let's go.

Bad luck. The wind went SWOOSH-SWOOSH and now my hair is finally split in the center. C'mon I don't want to look like a nerd. I raked my hair and positioned it on the right side. Okay. Just a few more meters…and then….here I am. And there she is. In a ponytail. She's not Melanie, she's eating a fat cake. Okay. Freddie. Relax. Asking a girl out is completely normal. Okay, I have to walk towards her right now. Right now. Right now. Right now...Man. Guess my foot haven't kept my promise. Come on! Step out! Okay. Relax. *Step* *Step* *Step* *Step* *Step* Freddie, if you turn back now, there won't be another chance. There might be another guy like him somewhere willing to do the same thing. Okay. Be Invincible, Benson. Just a couple more st—Shoot.

* * *

_CAA-LIFFF-HAA-NNGERR._

WOW. I updated.  
But the bad thing is, my story went quiet for like a year.  
I really am lazy. o.O I'M SOOORRY!  
But there it is ^^!  
And i guess it's the longest chapter :)  
So I'm expecting more reviews in this chapter.

I'm also excited that I'm able to read french or pronounce. :D  
But still don't know how to make a sentence. :(  
J'espere que vous apprecierez!


	10. iAm So Confused This Day

_iKnew It:_

_Freddie Benson_

CHAPTER TEN:

iAm So Confused This Day

* * *

Be invincible Benson. One more st-Shoot.

Sam's POV, Ah. Fresh air in the park. It's the last thing I want before I die. We came here right after waking up, and brought some snacks to nibble on. My mom and I just argued a while ago, because I clogged the sink Good thing Uncle Elmer was there to fix it. He even found some dirty uniform from the storage. I can tell, he has a soft side, even if he's always annoyed or frustrated. But unlike his son, Justin, he's super nice. I mean, SUPER NICE! He's also the first one to know what I "accidentally" did on the sink. So he asked me if going to the park will cool me down.

Okaaaay. Back to the park. I brought my own snacks. And guess what it is...FAT CAKES! I also grabbed some grilled cheese that Melanie made. She is a natural cook. That food makes me go nuts! No one can ever match her skills! So i'm just sitting here thinking about school. School's going to start next month. Also, Justin's will be living with us starting today. But my mom insisted him to get a very small unit in Bushwell. Mom said he's too old to live with us. Ugh, he's just 2 years older, and besides...he's new here. He might need...us. He might need...some family. Oh, speaking of Justin, he went to the lake to take a look around. But few minutes later, he came back. "The view there is amazing. This city is awesome." he said to me, pointing to where he came from, "Someday you'll get sick of that, Justin." "Uh, I don't think so." Haha, I don't think so, too. He reached for an apple, which made me shiver, because I can't stand the taste of an apple. He continued to talk. He even told me very funny stories! Ahaha! He has a good sense of humor. But then, a cracking sound made us stare in the bushes that are just right in front of me.

Freddie's POV, Man! Three in a row! Bad luck! Come on. Samantha is looking beautiful today, this is the right time but a guy came right to her. And they laughed and laughed and laughed! Come on! What's wrong with the world today? She. Is. Talking. To. Strangers. And me? I'm not a stranger! Argh! I should've come earlier! And this wouldn't happen! I should've brought more courage than that...hobnucker! Skunk bag! Or whatever he is! But wait 'til you hear the worst part! I stepped on a stick and it like produced the loudest sound ever. Now they'll think I'm spying on them. I hid in the bushes and made myself as quiet as possible.

Sam's POV, Whoa. What was that. "Melanie, can you go check it out?" "Huh?" She turned to me with her confused expression, "There's something behind the bushes. And I think It's an animal or something." But then we we're startled by Justin's voice "I think it's a skunk." "Skunk?" Me and Melanie became shocked or nearly frightened. The bush is just meters away from me and there's a skunk there! "How'd you know" Melanie asked, half-confused half-frown, "I saw a black and white thing there." "Yeah, maybe you're right. I can also see something too."

Freddie's POV, Oh great. Did they really see me or are they just being very sarcastic? This is great, you know. BEST DAY of my life. My shirt is a bad idea. My black and white plaid made them think I'm a skunk! Great! I won't forget this. Oh, shoot. They're coming. I must run before they see me.

Melanie's POV, Wait a minute. That's not a skunk. That's a guy! Wearing black and white! And they think he's a skunk. Lol. But who's that? Hey…wait… he's running away! That…that's Freddie!

Sam's POV, "Come on. Let's get out of here. That skunk might spray on us." Whew. That was close. So immediately fixed our things and went directly home. I haven't been sprayed on a skunk. They said it really smelled bad! Uhhhh.

Justin's idea was good. My anger flew off. I had some fun though. Justin was very funny. I hope mom won't really kick him out of the house. I want him here. Because Melanie and I are not very…um…close. She's into guys, gossips, fashion. But me? I'm just an ordinary teenager from Illinois but now here in Seattle. I'm not into guys but I like some. I'm not interested in gossips but I have some I'm not also interested in fashion but I'm always concerned of what I'm wearing. Melanie's just…you know.

Freddie's POV, "Freddie! Freddie!" Mom shouted down the hallway. I poked out my head in my door, "Yeah?" Mom was all, big-eyed. "You left the TV open. Freddie, I don't want you doing that again." Oh, right, I left the TV. "Oh, sorry. I was just distracted by my thoughts and I suddenly ran outside." "Why?" Mom sat in my bed and laid her hand on my shoulder, "Is something bothering you?" "Huh? Oh! No! That's nothing." She will not know any of this. She will never! If I tell her I like Sam, she would criticize her. Mom will choose Carly for me. She always want Carly when Sam was the one who's always there for me! Well…not always, but the it make sense on the past. "Oh. Okay. But you can always tell me." She walked away with a smile and carefully closed the door. That was…rude. I always run to my mom! Her smiles used to refresh my mind! But…I can't tell her. *Sighs* She would ruin it all. Oh come on! I can't believe I said that. Well, Mom always treats me like a little kid. She would consider this "My First Love" Er. And she would arrange our date in our apartment! That is bad. Really bad. But I'm a teen now. I need some BIT of privacy. But then, the phone rang.

Melanie's POV, "…no it's me, you silly…Yep…I think that would be awesome…Great! Thanks! See ya! Bye." "Hey Mel can I borr- who was that?" Can she at least mind her business for a while? "That was just a Junior guy I met last week. He asked me to call him." "Oh. Alright. Now give me that, Mom asked me to order pizza." Pizza! Great! This day is perfect. I got a date and we're going to eat pizza.

Freddie's POV, Whoa…this is…Oh God…this is…impossible. This is completely impossible and unbelievable. God. Oh God. WOW. Sam called and she asked me if can I hang-out with her tomorrow! Wow! So, she like me! And this is going to be G-R-E-A-T! This is..Gah! I can't get over it! iAm so confused this day. This is…I, Freddie Benson, was truly invincible after all!

* * *

Chapter TEEEENNNNNN!  
GAH!  
I was very tired last night typing this in my dsi.  
Then I continued this this night.  
I've been excited on updating now :)  
I looked at my Story Traffic a while ago and I was like "Whoa."  
THIS IS AMAZING.  
Thank you guys!  
But please to those who are reading this, I BEG YOU, leave a review, please. :/  
Sorry if there's some wrong grammars or spelling. :(


	11. My iGoodbye?

**iKnew It: Freddie Benson**

* * *

Well, I guess it's time to say _goodbye_?

_No more chapter eleven_. I stopped updating two years ago. I got lazy and ran out of ideas.

I began focusing on what I want to be when I grow up. I found out that I want to travel the world. I learned how to play the guitar and the ukulele. I started to collect books like The Hunger Games trilogy, Percy Jackson and the Olympians, The Kane Chronicles, Perks, The Fault In Our Stars, Divergent, naaaaah, you get it. I started to become interested in things such as doodling, digital art, photography, blogging and more stuff that are related to art.

_So yeah. It's been fun. I took a looooong break. I enjoyed writing this story. Mmhmm._

Well… I'd be glad if anyone would like to adopt it.

If you're just starting to read iKnew It, I am truly sorry.

I'm not deleting it though.

So, if anyone would like to reach me or contact me idk, or adopt my story, here's my social networking accounts:

**Twitter**: HaiGianne

**Tumblr and Blogger****: **floralohafox

**Instagram**: giaaaanne

**Gmail**: giaaaanne at gmail dot com

_But I think the easiest way is to reach me through twitter. Give me a mention or something. **Even just for fun.**_

_Then you can ask me stuff at ask dot fm: /giannedizon_

* * *

_Alright, au revoir._**_ Thank you._**


End file.
